


Once upon a time at the carnival...

by mesiveloni



Series: Sleepless nights [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Black Mage - Freeform, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lingerie, Masturbation, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesiveloni/pseuds/mesiveloni
Summary: You were expecting to have a lot of fun with kingsguard on Moogle Chocobo Carnival, after Noct had sneaked away on his own business. Guys had still decided to surprise you anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally for my fun only. No class promised. Seems I can't get enough of these guys though.

"Hey come here for a bit," Gladio pulled me farther to the side. Everyone else were heading to the marketplace, undoubtedly to the cafeteria to report a successful hunt and have some refreshments. He stepped closer. "Noct got a message from Umbra very late last night," he murmured, looking very thoughtful. "Yeah?" I asked, curious. He seemed to have tough time coughing this out.

"Well he told me this morning that he would spend next three days alone. Going to Altissia. That Moogle Chocobo Carnival. I suspect he will have a secret date with lady Luna! He just told that we could have couple of days off, just like that," he explained, slightly offended with the idea of us all left behind.

"So what? We stay here? By ourselves or what?" I inquired. "Well... that's the thing. We are a little curious about this... and we'd like to see the festival. With you..." Gladio squirmed. "Umm, would it bother you if we took a suite from Leville there?" Man, he was nervous.

"You and me?" I wasn't about to let it go easy, after all this. All three of them had been real flirty, ever since we had begun our journey together. Nobody had dared to make a first move, and still they would not share a room alone with me for a night. Noct pretended not to notice anything, maybe because he wasn't interested. Or maybe he just didn't want to get mixed in feelings, or in whatever, really. 

"No, like... All of us together? Iggy could arrange it," Gladio continued. "The room is supposed to be huge, we thought we'd all fit there together. It'd be cheaper after all..."

Uhhuh. So they put the one with the balls to ask the question. "So we'll go to the carnival, both to watch out for Noct and to have fun ourselves? Sure... It is really the same to me where we stay," I told him. He began to relax, when I hadn't stuck to the sleeping arrangements. "Yeah, so we will follow him in the quietness? Not that he is not capable of looking out for himself," Gladiolus assured himself more than me.

Right, this would be interesting. I walked quietly after him, slipping into the table as Ignis and Prompto gave me the questioning looks of co-conspirators. I gave them an almost invisible nod, before turning to ask the owner for a bottle of Jetty's. I thought I saw a flash in their eyes, just like I had seen in Gladio’s eyes when I had agreed to the trip. I guess I would find out more sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Noct had gotten up quite early, and taken the first ship possible. It was very unlike him, usually he'd sleep as late as he could. Perhaps he would actually meet lady Lunafreya. He had been certainly excited in his way, trying not to show it. He also left me a couple of magic flasks, saying it was just in case...

As we traveled in the next ship, I thought how I'd gotten pulled into this trip. It had been a blessing, really. Saved my life. It had been awful to hear the bad news from Imsomnia and everyone in the palace.

Apparently making these magic flasks had been so useful, that Noct had wanted me to try using his magic stored in them. Who would've guessed I was better at it than the rest of the guys in kingsguard. So I ended up using and developing them together with Noct. I loved the feeling of releasing the power of elements and casting them at his enemies.

Not that I minded the company of these fellas, either. It had been fun getting to know them. They were all such a big characters, quite lovable and very handsome. They all just confused me, always teetering between the edge of friendship and something more. I had needed a cold shower more than once, seeing them fight and spending time stuffed tightly between them at Regalia...

Prompto approached me with his usual gust, waving a yellow chocobo headdresses in his hands. Before I noticed, he had already plucked one on top of my head and settled one himself. "Come on, say kweh to me!" He grabbed me close for a selfie together. We had about a ton of those, but it was fun. We made silly noises together and usually ended cracking up looking at the results.

Ignis and Gladiolus appeared too, wearing lilac showy tophats. "Mmm, looking good, guys!" I complimented them, glad that they were in the mood too. And well, they were wearing their usual black leather trousers, emphasizing their perfect bodies. "Come on now, it's nothing special..." Ignis began humbly, but had to jump aside from my playful punch to his side.

"I'll take it like a man," Gladio offered. "Ohhh, fishing compliments?" I teased him. "Like this?" I turned to give a showy kiss to Ignis's cheek. He was blushing and both Prompto and Gladiolus looked disappointed. "Not fair, why is he getting kissed," Prompto whined.

"Oh fine..." I gave Prompto one too, and had to turn away laughing, when Gladio was pointing his lips expectantly with his indexfinger, eyes closed. Ignis began to lean towards him, and Gladio opened his eyes just in time to see him and jump away, pretending to be terrified. We were all laughing by the time ship arrived at the port.


	3. Chapter 3

We signed into our hotel, leaving just our luggage, and Ignis found us a nice cafe to relax for a while before setting to see the sights. We all felt a little guilty about following Noct, but none of us wanted to back out, and not getting to see the carnival.

It didn't take long to see Noct reading a poster near the pier. "Are you kidding me," I sighed, when I saw him finish and moving to the pier, flinging his hand for a rod. "Yeah, he is about to fish!" Prompto was right beside me. "This will take probably hours," Ignis said coolly. "We will have plenty of time to make rounds in the city and we'll still find him here."

So we left Noct alone with his beloved fishingrod and turned to attractions. Guys were having fun seeing me dance with a moogle on the street, but afterwards appreciated the glitter of my hands filled with carnival medallions. I thought something had changed with them. They were all happy, and every now and then one of them held affectionately my hand or grabbed my waist, when we walked. That hadn't happened before.

In the evening we went for a fancy dinner at Maagho's. We all had glasses of wine at hands, feeling relaxed, when I realized we hadn't gone back to the pier and see if Noct was okay. Ignis was quite unbothered, and thought that by now Noct was probably already cleaned and on his date. "How do you know about the date? Are you sure it really is Luna?" I asked him, concerned.

"Well... I... spied him writing time and place in the notebook, before he gave it back to Umbra and... I wasn't yet as asleep as Noct thought I was. So I know for sure it was her," Ignis confessed. "Oh you sneaky one!" I smiled to him, and he managed to give me a sly smile and a wink back.

I thought the grand finale to our evening together would have been the fireworks. I had been sitting in the boat, admiring the show and leaning my back comfortably to Prompto, who was sitting just behind me. He had put his arms around my waist, letting his head lean relaxedly on mine and Ignis and Gladio had barely blinked. Maybe they weren't that jealous to each other anymore and they were okay with touches like these?

I got my answer, when we actually into got our room. We had. One. Huge. Bed. Undoubtedly we all four could fit in there, even sideways. Gladio flashed me an evil grin, and turned to strip his black tank top away, knowing perfectly well I couldn't turn my gaze away from his naked upper body. Prompto and Ignis came in too, casually starting to throw their clothes away too, leaving just boxers.

I went to wash my teeth in the other bathroom and thought about it. The guys were preparing to bed, seemingly all innocently. Except that they knew perfectly well they had me drooling now. We had all had a couple of drinks, and they had been all day more charming than ever before. They hadn't told me about sleeping a night together in that huge monster of a bed.

Good thing I could play too.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all at bed by the time I emerged from the bathroom. I was wearing my nightshirt, but not the usual pajama bottoms. I had never felt so self-conscious before, walking to the light switch and turning the big glorious chandelier off. Now there were only street lights but it was still enough.

I could almost feel their gazes as I stretched, reaching up with my hands and the shirt was rising up, showing the tiny black lacy pants covering my bottom. Turning, I grabbed the hem of a shirt and tugged it over my head to throw it to the same pile with clothes of guys.

I knew my breasts were looking good in this black bra. They were quite big, and bra was making them perfectly round, lifting them beautifully. Lace was almost showing my nipples through. If they hadn't stolen glances before, now they certainly would. My long hair flowed freely down my back.

I saw that Ignis and Gladiolus had left a place for me between them, so I went first to Prompto to kiss him goodnight. I slipped my fingers into his soft hair, and kissed him straight to the lips. He was left gasping when I stopped and went around the bed to get under the sheets and over Gladio. Climbing over him very closely, I kissed him too, before turning my back to him and leaning to kiss Ignis on his beautiful mouth.

I sunk myself into that kiss with Iggy. Too bad it didn't get to be a french one, I thought when I opened my eyes, and looked at him straight to the eyes before breathing lightly a wish for goodnight. I saw a million emotions flashing in his green eyes. He was looking quite a lot younger without his glasses.

I just had to smile a little as I closed my eyes and took a comfortable position. I had managed to surprise them back, at least partially.


	5. Chapter 5

I had felt dead-tired and almost snoozed for couple of minutes, when I felt Gladio slide his hand around my waist, and pulling himself close behind my back. He kissed my shoulder gently, murmuring in a low voice he couldn't sleep.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Ignis studying my face, hoarsely whispering he couldn't sleep either. Prompto's head popped up, too, right behind Iggy's. Gladio's hand was mapping my curves and hips, as Ignis raised his hand to my cheek. "We couldn't decide which one of us would get to go out with you. We all wanted to, and couldn't give in to the idea, that it would be someone else or just one of us. Please... Let us make love to you. We'll worship you like a goddess."

I had no idea what you could say to a confession like this. So they all three had feelings for me? What? How? In desperation, I just raised my hands to his cheeks, looked at him and kissed him. And he kissed me back hungrily, as if he'd been drowning, trying to get air and I was it.

Gladio sat up, pulling me into his lap. He was so tall, that he still had to lean a bit to reach my neck while his hands wandered to my front, trailing the lines of my bra. Ignis was still attacking my lips and Prompto had moved to my feet, throwing rest of bedsheets away. His hands began to caress my ankles, rising steadily higher. Reaching my knees, he spread them, changing his caresses to kisses and bites.

My left hand was lining Gladiolus's body. He was all hard muscle, feeling hot and stirring under me, grinding himself against me. His hands unhooked my bra, and Ignis took them off. Soon his lips were on my breasts, licking, sucking and rousing something straight in my core. And Prompto, he kissed my thigh so high. His fingers were already running on my panties, feeling my center and slipping under from side.

Soon Prompto was about to rip off my panties, and I lifted my hips so that he could just take them off. Gladio felt all hard against my bottom, and my writhing made him moan. There were hands and lips all around me, and Prompto beginning to lick my center was too much. His tongue was lazily stroking my bud, twisting around, dipping lower and returning back again. Same was happening with my nipples, Ignis sucking another and kneading another breast gently with his hand. My other hand was in Gladio's pants, and his tip was already leaking.

Their combined attack was so much, that I was moaning aloud and came for the first time. Gladio lifted me once more, sliding himself into me from behind. He was huge, so thick and long. Ignis moved to Prompto's place, first just watching us writhe. Prompto had his hand in his pants, not being able to restrain himself anymore. Then Ignis leaned down, spreading my folds once more, cradling Gladio's balls and continuing to lick me until I exploded loudly again, Gladiolus moving very slowly inside me. The sensation was breathtaking, they had overwhelmed my whole body, leaving me a shivering mess. Only then did Gladio change our position, coming on top of me and spreading my legs. He slid inside me again, speeding up his rhythm and soon releasing himself.

Prompto was still watching alongside Ignis. It wasn't fair, just me and Gladio reaching climax. So I made Prompto lie down, removing his boxers. Gosh, he was shaved down there, feeling so soft and smooth. It was his turn to groan, as I began licking his length. Ignis realized my cue too, positioned himself behind me, and entered me holding my hips. As I sped up sucking Prompto, so did Ignis speed up fucking me behind. Soon they both came, one bursting in my mouth and one shaking inside me, leaning hard against my back.

I was dripping wet. I wanted nothing more than crumble into this boneless heap with them, but I really needed some cleaning up and didn't want to mess up the bed more. Luckily Gladio saw my intention of getting up clumsily, so he simply scooped me up and carried me into the big bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I loved those wild hair and amber eyes of his. I must have been thinking aloud, since Gladio chuckled and pulled me even closer into his embrace for a while before putting me down in the huge bathroom. He had this little devil dancing in his eyes, when he asked if minded him staying to watch my shower. He wasn't truly asking for permission, since he would've seemed to stay anyway.

So I put on the shower, testing the water on my feet and pointed it suddenly straight to him. He grumbled in surprise, and attacked me in return. My giggling made Prompto and Ignis appear too, witnessing our ridiculous, naked, wet war of getting to control the shower head. "Oh gods," I heard Ignis sigh a little disappointed, but Prompto seemed to be all excited in the game, ready to join us. Ignis was however faster to grab another shower and soak whatever little wasn't already wet in me and Gladio. Clearly we hadn't thought this through.

'All right, all right, I surrender," I tried to say, shielding myself. His water was fricking cold! He turned it warmer immediately after my words. I gave my shower to Gladio and turned to Ignis. I slithered into his arms, kissed him under the ear and whispered him, "Sorry, handsome. Didn't mean to neglect you," as I stroked his chest. He melted and hugged me back under the still running water. So he really had been a little jealous. And was definitely into compliments.

"Need washing your back?" Ignis asked. I didn't really, but turned my back invitingly to him anyway. He grabbed some shower gel, and turned to wash me, long fingers sliding on my wet skin. However he didn't stop at my back, but continued to go all the way. His touch was so perfectly calculated and sensual, that when he finally reached my front and my breasts I was already trembling inside. Rinsing me carefully with warm water, he slipped his fingers casually between my feet, invading my mouth with his tongue. He was beginning to get hard against my stomach.

My eyes had been devouring his body. He was built more slender than Gladio, still having muscles. He had broad shoulders, strong arms and thighs. His back was probably most beautiful I had ever seen, not to mention his ass. I liked his dirty blonde wet hair as they were now, hanging down and slightly gelled back. And in his green eyes lived a storm. 

Lost in him, I hadn't noticed Gladio and Prompto sneaking out after their quick washes. I felt a little guilty but Ignis shut me up, just saying coolly that we could steal our own moment, as they would undoubtedly too, sometime later. And boy, he was really seizing the chance. Without slightest trouble, he had grabbed my bottom, smoothly lifting me up and leaning me against the smooth wall of tiles. I guided him inside me, and he sank his teeth in the side of my neck. That lovebite would be there for a while, marking my skin and I suspected he liked it.

I wrapped my feet around his hips, and he ground hard and deep in me. He was relentless with his need, hitting my sweet spot all over again, making me explode just before he too was roughly pushed over the edge, pulsating inside me. After a moment of shaking and catching his breath, he let me down carefully.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't too rough on you... it's just that... It is hard for me to have to share," he confessed and took a deep breath. "I know your feelings must be really confused, especially now. I just wanted you to know... we could always go exclusive. I might have said too much. Just... don't tell others, please."

Well, he was right. My feelings after all this unexpected fuck-fest were really confused. He stayed to dry with me, and we walked together to bed, where Gladio and Prompto had already fallen asleep. A little cold, I turned to nuzzle close to warm Ignis, reaching my arm around him and he cuddled me back, satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---In my hood, there's a boy, making girls breathless...---  
> -Lambretta/Perfect tonight

I woke up from my blissful sleep into the sound of camera shutter. For a couple of seconds, I just had to review yesterday evening. That had felt like a dream, mad fantasy... except that here I was, lying stark naked in the soft, white hotel sheets, my lady parts slightly throbbing. That sound though... "Prom?" I called likely culprit drowsily.

"Yeah?" His voice came way closer than I had expected and it scared me to open my eyes. Sheesh, it was bright. Sun was flowing through the huge windows and Prompto's face was right there in front of me, grinning. "Did you just take a picture of me," I asked him, closing and opening my eyes for a while again, trying to get accomodated with the brightness.

"Well... Yeah. Just because you were looking like really, really pretty in your sleep," he confessed. "I'll show you later, I think you will like it," he promised, smiling. I just hoped I hadn't been drooling and he was pulling my leg. I heard the door, and Gladio came in pushing a trolley filled with breakfast. He left it next to the table, and came to us, sitting to the side of bed. He leaned in to kiss me shortly, rumbling good-natured "good morning".

"Hey you. Where's Ignis?" I asked him. "Seeing if he can track Noct's whereabouts. He'll text me. Might take some time, so we are free to go and do whatever we like. Unless you want to stay right here hon," he winked. I rolled my eyeballs at him, although for a second I did consider if it actually would be more fun to spend the morning together in bed. I was just afraid we'd never get out again. Or walk straight again.

Gathering my guts and making my move, I got up to get to bathroom. No use to pretend for false modesty, they already had seen and felt every inch of my skin last night, so I went for my bag, bent for clothes and went to bathroom. I just didn't dare to look back at them to see their faces.

Doing my usual morning stuff, I wrapped to my favourite dress. There was so rarely chances to use it nowadays, usually we were roaming in the wilds, fighting all day and so on. Feminine, comfortable clothes were more a treat nowadays. Slapped some make-up on, too, now that I was at it.

When I emerged, I realized guys had been waiting for me before starting with breakfast. They waved away my apologies, Prompto kindly pouring me a steaming cup of fragrant tea. That's exactly what he's like, I thought, taking some bacon and eggs to my plate. Prompto was always thinking about others and their needs, being gentle and kind despite his looks sometimes. He loved his rock style, wearing always something black with attitude. A bit of bad boy to cover a golden heart, although he was deadly at the battlefield.

Prompto and Gladiolus chatted away about available attractions while eating, not bothered by my quietness. Even before I had wondered what I'd done to deserve such wonderful companions. And last night, whoa. Thinking of us all there, uninhibited with lust and all things we had done... I could still almost taste Prompto's saltiness in my tongue. Just imagining them all again made my cheeks hot. Right then Prompto gave me a sideways look, slightly raising his other eyebrow. I blinked and managed to smile, and he seemed to be alright with it, turning back to his conversation with Gladio.

Soon we were heading out, leaving the trolley with dishes just outside our door. Still Prompto saw the extra trouble for catching my hand, intertwining his fingers between mine. "Don't get shy now, love," he whispered to me almost inaudibly before pulling me along.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto and Gladiolus fancied a fricking race on chocobos. And of course they wanted me along. I still heard Gladio's voice yapping that it wouldn't be a challenge or anything if I wasn't participating too.

For a while I wondered if my dress was broad enough from its hem not to show anything too much, even if it was cut to be kind of wrapped around like a robe. Good thing the fabric stretched, too. And that I wasn't wearing heels.

So there I was, sitting in the saddle, as the dress rode up halfway to my thighs. In the end I hadn't even bothered with shoes, leaving them waiting at the finish line. Guys were giving my feet sort of long looks, finally getting what I was wearing. Well, if this wasn't a challenge...

We set off almost simultaneously on the Seaside scampers racetrack, Gladio getting a small headstart with his blue chocobo. I reached soon the green closer on my side, and it gave me a boost just enough to get past him. I tried to concentrate fully on my own cornering and timing my jumps. Near the end I thought I heard them right behind, Prompto dashing madly fast past me, Gladiolus just behind him. In the last corner Gladio tried to cut his path rudely, but his chocobo glided too far left, falling slightly short from pier and landing in the water. Prompto ran to the end, whooping with his victory.

"Trying to play dirty?" I teased Gladio, when he emerged at the finish line, dripping water. "Nah, let's rather call it a calculated risk. This carnival chocobo ain't nothing like our rental ones. But you did rather well, wearing that..." he was laughing right back at me. "I need dry clothes. I'm going to change, and see if can reach Specs. I'll find you later," he promised and turned to go back to the hotel.

"How about a walk to see the sights," Prompto suggested when we were alone. He took my hand again, making me step close to him and it felt so natural. As if we had done this for ages and not since yesterday.

We were somewhere lost in the maze of streets, when we heard high sound of chirping. Prompto took a quick glance behind and pulled me suddenly to a narrow alley filled with high, thick bushes and trees. I tripped and landed on top of him, turning my head just in time to see a baby chocobo running the street as for his life and Noct chasing blindly right after it.

"What the heck is he doing?" I gasped, turning to see breathless Prompto under me. "Oh I'm sorry, so sorry Prom... are you okay?" I asked worried, seeing him mixed up in the leaves. His deep blue eyes sparkled, and he pulled me down to a kiss. "Feeling so much better already. Might need some more though," he whispered back and dragged us way deeper into the shelter of bushes.

Somehow I had ended up sitting on his lap, legs around him, dress barely covering my bottom. His hands were at my back, cuddling me closer as he was kissing me senseless. His tongue was rubbing and sucking against mine, soft lips nipping every now and then. Just his mouth alone made my pulse race. His pale skin was like silk in my hands.

I could feel him stirring down, and he pulled me as close as he could from my bottom. Gods, if we hadn't had clothes on, he would have rubbed hard straight into my clit. He was already about to open my dress and dive down, when it occurred to him to ask my permission quietly, "May I?". Even his voice sounded like pure sex now. "Hell yeah."

It might have been hardest thing ever to stay quiet, as his hands were everywhere, and hot mouth on my breasts. I released him from his pants, lowering them just enough before moving my thong aside and sitting to ride him. His hips writhed, pushing himself up into me. My clit was rubbing against his smooth skin, and there was such a perfect amount of friction between us. I ground myself to him, and came in record time, whimpering into his shoulder. My clenching around his shaft was too much for him, and he followed my shaking climax, trying not to groan aloud.

Somehow he managed to produce me a handkerchief, so that I could wipe most of our juices away. His fingers lingered around my neck. He brushed them lightly over the lovebite Ignis had done last night. "Iggy marked you, huh?"

"Yeah..." I nodded. I had tried to cover the bite this morning with make-up, but some shadow showed still through.

He looked at me sadly. "I'm beginning to understand him better. It's hottest thing ever to see you in bed with all of us, but in the same time I too, would like to steal you and keep to myself. Though instead leaving my signature in your skin, I'd rather write it in your heart."

His words almost broke my heart. "You already are in my heart. Not alone, but you've claimed a chunk. It will always be yours."

"It will be enough for now," he promised and kissed me most gently before helping me to dress and get neat again. His phone vibrated, and he told Ignis and Gladio were both at the hotel now, waiting for us to have lunch with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day off proved to be most productive, at least what comes to daydreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

We had trouble getting back to the hotel, it was as if Noct was behind every corner, still chasing baby chocobos. Finally Prompto suggested we could take a gondola from Palsino street back to Leville. "What? We'll just make out and try to cover each others faces like that?" I giggled as he pouted. "Not that I wouldn't like that, but... we could like... lie on the bottom of the boat?" He tried to explain his idea.

"Well, we can always try it," I shrugged. The gondolier looked somewhat astonished, as we lavishly explained that we were looking for a fresh view of the city. Prompto took a couple of photos for credibility, and then concentrated cuddling me rest of the way, as we were staring at the sky and rooftops looming over us. To be honest, the view wasn't half bad and it was quite comfortable to lean on Prompto's shoulder.

We barely got into our room, mouths twitching, when we burst out laughing. "What's going on?" Ignis and Gladio came to see us. Prompto began to imitate my serious impressions explaining to gondolier why we were seeking to travel in the bottom of gondola. "You what? Oh, Six..." Even Ignis was rather amused and on the brink of laughter.

"Did you see Noct in the city? He was everywhere! Chasing chocobo chicks?" I asked Ignis. "Yeah, I did," he nodded and looked a bit embarrassed. "What aren't you telling," I suspected seeing his face like that. "Well under the circumstances I had to... disguise myself as a moogle, when I finally tracked him down, running all around the town. Some kids are a real menace!" Ignis shook his head and it was our turn to laugh again.

Gladio invited us to the table for lunch. He had ordered us all a nice arrangement of different kinds of sushi. "Gladdy, you're such a treat sometimes! Please, is there any spicy tuna ones," I complimented him. "Sure, I know they are your favourites," he rolled his eyes and pointed me to the right side of platter. He also handed me and others a glass of bubbling white wine. "In the middle of day?" I asked. "Why not? We are on secret holiday after all," he replied lightly.

After eating we decided to settle down for a while, since Noct was moving all around the city. He had been obviously well, and we'd be way too easily spotted by his keen eyes. Ignis darkened the room with thick lightproof curtains, and we crawled into the bed to watch a movie from big tv.

I found myself soon half-sitting, tightly between Ignis and Gladiolus. Prompto was looking sorry for being left outside, so I grabbed a thick pillow, laying it on my lower stomach. He crawled happily between my legs, settling himself on his back and was now leaning to me too, as I was mussing his bright blonde hair.

In some point, we all fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "unexpected fuck-fest" is on again...

I woke up, lying comfortably on my left side. They must have moved me to a better position in my sleep. Someone had shut down the tv. As I opened my eyes, I saw Gladiolus, watching me back. He chuckled and raised his fingers to stroke my cheek, very gently.

As his left indexfinger began to slowly trace the line of my lips, I felt a hand moving on my hips. Someone was spooning closely behind me, waking up too. The hand went towards my butt, rubbing the cheek before returning back to rest on my side.

Gladio's finger had traveled to the middle of my lips, stopping there for a moment and then dropping down to my chin, continuing the line down to my chest. His amber eyes traveled where his finger stopped, between the curve of my breasts, slightly showing from my dress' neckline. He found the line of my bra too, continuing to draw the edge of bare skin and fabric. Finally his hand was cupping my breast.

His gaze returned to meet mine even as his hand stayed resting on my breast, and it was my turn to feel his tan skin. I felt the ridge of the scar in his face, slowly moving to copy the delicate pattern he had drawn on my skin. I barely reached his chest, moving to his black tank top when his lips were on mine.

They were moving to every spot he had touched, and opened my mouth. His tongue met mine, mingling and exploring. As he leaned closer, setting the pace in my mouth, he slipped his hand under the fabric of my dress, now feeling my bra.

The hand on my hip was on the move too. It lowered to my knee, finding the hem of the dress, pulling it up. Hot breath and another pair of lips were on the curve of my neck and shoulderblade. A knee slithered between my legs, separating them from other, as the hand got to move more freely again. It rubbed my asscheeks and my thong. Those fingers moved to between my legs, first feeling and cupping me over the thong. "You're already wet. Or then you have been very naughty girl with our Prom..." hoarse deep voice whispered. So it was Ignis ravaging me from behind.

Ignis slipped his long fingers under the thong, feeling my folds and slithered a finger in. After rubbing me a while, he pulled it out. Without a warning, he licked his finger, exclaiming. "Ohhh, so you have been really having a shag outside!" Gladio had stopped kissing me a while ago and a bunch of feelings flashed through his face as he studied my expressions alongside Ignis's. He turned to see Prompto at our feet, grinning devilishly as he was stroking himself lazily, watching us all.

"I wanna have a taste too!" Gladio rumbled and began to move towards my feet.


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa guys, wait a minute. I think she's still a little overdressed," Prompto interrupted. "In fact, I'd love to help with that since we didn't really have time earlier..." His smile was predatory as he pulled me closer, already beginning to undo me in front of others.

He took his turn to slide his hands over the rest of my slowly revealing skin. As others tried to approach too, he slapped their hands off. "I'll be done in a minute," he said as he unhooked my bra, stopping to give a quick kiss to my nipples. He couldn't stop himself running his hand over my thong, and my wet mound before removing my panties. "I want to be the one finishing last, this time," he announced retreating and giving Ignis and Gladiolus space again.

They were both rock-hard, already stripped of their clothes. I felt a little sorry they had been so quick at it and not by my hand. Their bodies would have deserved more time and attention than that. No wonder Prompto had wanted to unwrap me. "You wanna taste me?" I asked Gladio. He was already nodding.

"In that case, you get on your back," I told Ignis. Both got my cue, me kneeling to take Ignis to my mouth, and Gladio settling himself between my thighs. I had just bobbed down first time on Ignis's long shaft as Gladio grabbed my bottom and pulled me hard down to his face, his stubble lightly tickling my skin as he began to eat my pussy. I moaned aloud, and apparently Ignis was enjoying the sensation too, pushing himself slightly deeper into my mouth.

I tried again to turn my attention back to Ignis. I gently rubbed his balls with my left hand, grabbing his shaft to my right. I licked him all around, before dipping down again, making my lips tight circle around him. I sucked, rubbing my tongue against him and tried to take as much of him as I could without gagging, my hands working in the rhythm with my mouth as I bobbed up and down.

It was just so hard to concentrate, as Gladio's tongue was working relentlessly, swirling and sucking. He knew I was already close, dipping a finger inside me in addition. I couldn't hold on, and exploded, groaning to Ignis's dick in my mouth. For a while Gladio refused to stop, still moving as I quivered between heaven and excruciating overstimulation. Still he had to give a final slow flick of tongue and finger, before settling to slowly kiss my thigh.

Ignis was almost done too, pushing his hips up and reaching even deeper in my mouth. After a few more urgent thrusts, I sucked hard and he began to pulse. I pushed tip of my tongue hard into the vein right under his tip, swallowing and sucking everything he gave me, until he was beginning beg me to stop, trying to hold my head still. "It's like getting your brains fucked out," he moaned. "That's what he did to me," I grinned to Ignis and shook my head towards smug Gladiolus.

"You wanna finish her last? Then watch me take her," Gladio was already throwing a challenge to Prompto, who seemed all ready and aroused for watching us, and not very pleased for having to wait still.

Gladio was in action already, simply putting me to my back, lifting my right leg, putting his own thigh between mine. He was sliding right into me, pushing against my walls, reaching right to the end. He was fucking me hard, relentlessly, just taking what he needed so bad after taking care of me. He was so big that he might have hurt me if I hadn't been so wet and prepared.

He was beautiful when he lost control, eyes closing in pleasure, thrusting still few times frantically. His passion had reignited the spark in me too, and it was hard to not to rub against him as he was feeling the aftershocks. When he pulled himself out, he gave me a long look. Not saying what he wanted to, he just kissed me gently and then got up to bathroom.

Prompto was at me immediately, pushing me back to mattress, kissing my neck and intertwining his fingers between mine. "Finally mine," he muttered quietly in my ear and began drifting down, making a trail with his burning kisses as I squirmed with desire again.

I turned my head to see Ignis stroking himself, watching us intently. So he was going for a second round by himself. "Eyes on mine," Prompto turned my head and gaze back to him, letting my hand free. He spread my legs once again, and began to lick me clean of my and Gladio's mixed fluids, dipping his tongue inside me every now and then, still keeping his eyecontact.

When he saw I couldn't take any more, hanging right in the edge, he stopped and prepared to enter me, sliding his wet tip against my slit. He pushed himself inside and I came again. I clenched around him, and he almost lost it too, still thrusting. In just moments he followed me over, grunting and shivering. "Worth all the wait," he rumbled smiling before crumbling on top of me.

As Gladio returned with some paper, Ignis took his turn for bathroom. Prompto simply took the paper, wiped most from me and himself and turned to spoon behind my back. Gladio laid down too, near my head. He was leaving space for Ignis too, when he would finish washing at bathroom and come back to relax with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and for all kudos you've given. I really appreciate it. Comments and feedback would be really welcome too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing to the end now...

"What would you like to do?" Ignis asked me, when he settled his head comfortably on my stomach. I assumed this was about our evening program, as Ignis was so fond of planning everything. "When? Now? Today? I don't know. What do you guys want?" I threw the ball back.

"I'd like to go try the games at the arena. Do we know what Noct is doing tonight?" Gladiolus said in turn. Ignis pondered for a while before answering. "Noct is probably having a date tonight too, since he booked more than one day for this visit. In fact, I'd like to confirm it, if possible. Prompto, it's your turn to keep an eye on his movements."

Hearing that, Prompto was instantly about to whine, thought of it better and decided just to sulk instead. He got up to get dressed and going. "Fine. Do you still have the moogle suit? I would've preferred a yellow chocobo one really... oww!" Gladio had thrown him with a pillow, and Ignis was chuckling and congratulating Gladio for perfect accuracy.

My thoughts simply sidetracked as I watched Prompto putting his clothes back on. Man, he had a flat stomach... rest of it wasn't half bad either. He sent a flying kiss at me, forgetting to be upset and already rushed out of door.

"I'd love to have a cup of coffee, and go around Maagho's sometime later. And we go back around to you. So what do you yearn most in your heart?" Ignis turned and smiled at me. His face lightened up, when he smiled, looking very handsome. I loved seeing him like that, I thought and realized I was distracted again.

"Well... there's a swimmingpool up in the roof? I'd love to go and lie in the sun for a while and swim," I said tentatively. We all seemed to want quite different things. "There's a gym, too," Gladio got interested. "So a workout for us, and a sunchair for her before going to the town," Ignis agreed. "We'll be right behind you at the pool," Gladiolus promised. I got up to much-needed quick wash and to change to my bikinis.

In just moments, I was lying under the brilliant blue sky. Afternoon sun felt wonderfully warm in my skin, and I felt drowsy, closing my eyes. I plugged in my earphones, loving to spend a moment alone in peace with my music. When it got too hot, I went for a swim before returning to the chair to lie on my stomach and grill my back for change.

A perfect day off, I thought and got scared as hell, jumping, when someone stroked my back. Gladiolus had leaned over me and was now laughing his ass off at my surprise. "You need more sunlotion in your back, or you'll burn," Ignis was offering bit too innocently, trying to hide his amusement too. Their bare upper bodies were still glistening with drops of water, so they had showered after their workout. Gods, they were a gorgeous sight like that.

Ignis gave me a cold waterbottle and Gladio began to rub sunlotion in my back. It was more like a massage, and he was putting effort into it. A moan escaped my lips, as he found a sore spot and he was digging into it. "Careful now, or you'll get us all excited again and who knows what would happen then..." Ignis winked at me and sat down, already having his cup of coffee and a newspaper.

Gladio finished rubbing me, and went for a swim. I followed him and as I jumped in, he was waiting to splash at me playfully. "Kids..." I heard Ignis mutter by himself, nose in the paper. "He should probably get some too and loosen up a little," I leaned to whisper in Gladio's ear. He was all game and went to attack Ignis, dragging him by force to the pool despite Ignis's every effort not to. Eventually Gladio threw him in an arch to the water and jumped himself behind.

Ignis was gasping for air and trying to stay above water. "You little vixen, you put him up with this!" He seethed at me, carefully styled hair ruined. "Yeah, I did," I nodded. "But I like the way you look wet!" I reached for him and he saw his chance for revenge. Soon we all were at each other, laughing and playing. Eventually it was Gladio getting off the pool, reminding us about dinner and going to the town.

In the end, we really did make it to the town and Prompto was casually waiting for us at Maagho's. "Yup, Noct's definitely having a date, as he slipped into the heavily guarded mansion and didn't come out for next half an hour," he informed us in the table.

"What boat are we supposed to take in the morning?" I asked Ignis. "To be on safe side, I'd suggest the first one right after dawn. Noct will want to come back to us early, but very likely not that early," Ignis replied, making everyone imagine the miracle: Noct rising up perky.

After the fancy dinner and few glasses of wine, we went for those games at the arena that Gladio had wanted to try. He really excelled at hitting the pesky cactuars, whereas Prompto was totally acing the sharpshooting. Clerk at the price counter seemed to despair as guys almost emptied it from best prizes. Ignis seemed happiest just watching them and gently holding me close, hand resting at my waist.

When we finally got back to hotel, everybody fussed a bit packing their stuff. I felt a pang of sorrow, what would things be like when we went back to normal life? Well, as normal as ours were. I couldn't stop wondering how much two days had changed things between us.

Soon lights were off, everybody settling to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone were sleeping and I just couldn't calm down. I went to bathroom, grabbing some clothes with me. I opened a window, turning to get dressed. Cool night air felt and smelled good. What I had really wanted was a walk, not to sit here alone with my thoughts since I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go.

I snuck outside, just taking my shoes and handbag with me. If I'd be bothered by someone, I always had my magic by the hand. Low-level blizzard spell wouldn't kill, but its sheer unpleasantness would guarantee my peace from then on, if something happened. I closed the door after me, trying to do it quietly. After few steps I stopped to put my shoes on, taking the stairs down and headed for main doors.

Finally I had the feeling of being able to breathe. With my dark thoughts, I felt like sticking to the shadows, even as the city was festively lit. I was about to head to the docks, as I heard running footsteps behind me. Streets had been quite empty so far. Turning suddenly, I was ready to cast in a split second. "Whoa, it's just me," I heard the familiar voice. Gladiolus, wearing his leather jacket and pants, and not much else, I suspected.

I turned around and kept walking. He rushed to walk beside me and then stuck to my pace. "What's up? Why are you mad? Did we do something?" He asked quietly, worried. We reached the end of a pier and I sat down, smelling the salt in the air. I took a deep breath, trying to find right words as Gladio sat down too, waiting patiently.

"I've had so much fun. I didn't expect any of this, meeting such wonderful people like you, getting to travel everywhere in a company of fricking royalty! And now these two days, it's been like... too much? My head is filled with doubts and... it's like a mental hangover?" I desperately tried to explain. He was looking at me intently. "And what exactly is worrying you?" He asked.

"How will everything work out between us all? What will we tell Noct? What if we will end up jealous and petty, or our relationship turns strange? If we end up hating each other? There is already some kind of undercurrent competition between feelings..." I stared at the black sea. Gladio gently turned my chin back to him. "We can talk it out. Or you can choose whomever you like most. Or keep us all. Or ditch us all in worst case, which at least I don't hope," he promised.

"We all love spending time with you. Each one of us would've preferred an exclusive relationship with you, although no one could really admit it when we talked about this. It was actually my idea to try to seduce you and see if you chose one of us. I'm sorry. None of us thought in our wildest dreams that you'd end up with us all," he confessed, looking a little guilty.

"Oh fucking Six. I'm such a slut..." I moaned aloud embarrassed, sinking my face in my hands. "No you're not. You're not doing anyone outside us and I can tell you didn't before," Gladio tried to soothe me, wrapping his arm around me. "We are not sleeping with anyone else, either. This strange little circle is ours and ours alone. Besides we all have feelings for you, it's not just sex. I have feelings for you," he blurted out.

"You do?" Words rolled off my tongue before I could stop them and stared at him. "Yeah, I do. It would've been a lot easier if I didn't," he whispered with his low voice. His amber eyes were all dark and soft, looking deep into mine. My heart must have skipped a beat and then began to pound even harder.

"I think I've fallen in love. With you all. Together and separately. I love you. I don't know how it is possible. I just... I think I need a drink," I confessed him. Didn't have exactly time to say anything else, when he had pushed me down to my back against the wooden pier and was kissing hell out of me.


	14. Chapter 14

For a while I wondered if he would lose control and start grinding to me here and now. Instead, he surprised me. His kiss became more gentle before he pulled away from me. "I've been waiting for this. Come on, let's go!" He dragged me up. "What, where," I had barely time to ask. He was on fire, happy and full of energy.

"First we will go to buy some stuff. And then we will go to the highest tower outside the palace," he sounded confident, flashing me a mischievous smile. "I plan to steal this night with you."

Soon, he came out of grocery store with a full basket. Taking my hand, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He lead me through the narrow streets to old part of town, stopping in front of some kind of old decorated round tower, somehow producing a key from his pocket.

"This used to be an astronomy tower and a library dedicated to the oracles. It's very, very rarely used anymore, being more like a museum now. My family have had ties to the guardians of this place for a long time," he told me. "I visited here a few times as a kid, and would've liked to turn it into my home, if it wasn't outside Lucis."

He opened heavy, ornamented wooden door, beckoning me inside and towards the stairs, surrounding high room in a spiral. "First floor is dedicated to library, second has living quarters. Third floor has a single study and the view, and that's where we are going," Gladio turned to go first, putting very old-fashioned electric lights on from the switch. In the second floor he stopped to get some blankets and glasses.

We got into the third floor, and it was spectacular. The heavy stonepillars held round, elaborately painted roof over us, and eight glasswindows reaching straight from floor to roof opened the view in every direction. Starry night seemed to embrace us from every direction and even tallest rooftops seemed to be slightly under us. Thanks to the litted town, we didn't even need lights. Lonely old wooden desk and a chair stood next to the staircase, as well as telescope.

Gladio was spreading a thickest and largest blanket on the stonefloor next to one window. "Did you plan to bring me over here?" I just had to know, being curious. "I have a habit to take the key with me every time I leave Lucis. I didn't exactly know if I'd get time to visit. It's been years since my last time..." he was avoiding my question until seeing me squinting. "But yeah, I thought it would be nice, having some special company... unless you'd rather go bar-hopping or back to the hotel?"

I went to him, wrapping myself around him. My head reached only until his chest, but I raised my hand to stroke the dark stubble of his cheek. "This place and view is wonderful. Thanks for sharing it with me. It does make me feel special." He was very satisfied at my response, eyes twinkling with smile.

"Would you happen to want a glass of red wine? I thought I heard you before saying rather desperately that you needed a drink," he was teasing me. "Why, are you planning to get me drunk, good sir," I grinned at him. "You and me both, and bloody well if I've got anything to say in it. Iggy will definitely disapprove our disappearing act when he realizes it, so might as well take everything out of this," he laughed.

We had already gotten almost to the end of first bottle, sitting comfortably on the blanket and feeling a little high, just chatting. Along with wine, we were nibbling dark chocolate and salt crackers with cheese that Gladio had bought.

"I thought you always liked me least, you know," he confessed. So we were back to tough conversations, I thought. "What? No! I always liked you," I argued back. Gladiolus looked at me hard, unbelieving my words. "Well you had it always so much easier with Ignis and Prompto, all flirting and touching," he sounded a little bitter, gazing at the view.

I put my glass away into safety, as he seemed to need some extra-convincing. Taking his glass too, now that I was at it, I crawled right next to him. I made sure he was looking at me.

"You idjit, didn't you realize yet I have a type I fall for very easily? Like dark, tall, handsome? Tattooed bad boys wearing leather? Know anyone like that," I rolled my eyes at him. He was breathing in hard, about to say something, I put a finger on his mouth to keep him quiet still and kept pouring.

"I know you do realize what you do to girls around you. You love it. I wonder if anyone ever has said no to you. I wouldn't be surprised if you had fucking fanclubs! It's because I initially felt attracted to you, that I kept some distance, maybe partly unconsciously. You know, it's a lot harder to be comfortable and witty with the person you have a crush on? And definitely want to protect your heart, if that person wasn't serious?"

He was taking it all in, suddenly asking, "You really had a crush on me? Right in the beginning?" I was nodding, and he began to groan. "So if I had made my move in time, you might have been just my girlfriend? I really am an idiot," he moaned before lighting up, thinking of something. "Although it is really hot to do you together with guys, seeing you unraveling in their hands... and especially in mine." Something dark flashed in his eyes.

Good thing he wasn't overly jealous type. "It might be hard for us three to have private time together, even should we tell Noct about us. Single dates every now and then might be easier," I suspected and he seemed to agree. "Sharing a hotel room alone could be all we have for now," I said as he was nodding.

"Hey babe, I can live with that. Surely others think same way. As long we can have time every now and then. Oh yeah, I'd like mine starting right now. I told you I wanted to steal you for the night..." he rumbled in his most seductive voice, eyes already hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to feel your hand in mine   
> And I want to feel that rush in my spine   
> I want to wear the scent of you   
> And do all the things you want me to 
> 
> Savage Garden / This side of me

"Wait," I told him, gazing deep into his burning eyes. I remembered our last time and this time I wanted to be one to undress him. He was there, just a touch away, leaning back on his other elbow, and for once obediently waiting. So I smiled and began slowly to slide his leather jacket away from his left shoulder.

I had seen his tattoo so many times, but it still mesmerized me. I rarely saw it all at once. I traced my finger on his skin, drawing from the beak and progressing towards the wings of his beast. Dropping the jacket down, I was all over him. 

I couldn't stop kissing his light bronze skin. I made my trail from his neck to his nipple, playing with the other by my fingers. His breathing got irregular as I sucked it, rubbing my tongue on it, using it all. The soft slick tip flicking, the rougher middle slowly sliding on him. As I nipped it slightly, he cursed softly under his breath. "Naughty boy," I admonished him, grinning. As if I didn't like it. 

I attacked his mouth with mine, tasting the wine we had drank, savouring the taste of it and him mixed. Then I continued my exploration down on his stomach with my lips and tongue. His muscles were amazingly hard. Well, not really the only hard part in him. His pants were bulging and he was eager to lift his hips as I began to unbuckle him. As I had suspected, he had nothing but those leatherpants on, his member springing out.

"Do you usually run around without your underwear? I've missed things, it seems," I lifted my head, just having to ask before bursting in laughter. "Only when somebody's sneaking out quietly without a warning, making me worried like hell," he chuckled back.

I kissed his tip once, then another time with tongue, feeling every curve before dipping lower, licking and taking as much in as I could. He was big, and I worried I might graze him with the edge of my teeth. Shouldn't have worried, he seemed perfectly fine there, gasping for air, eyes closed. I sucked, rising back to swallow my own saliva. I had his attention back, and I got up.

I began to raise my shirt up, back turned to him. Turning to see him, he devoured every inch of my skin, slowly revealing. I made my own rhythm and taunting dance, twisting and turning, teasingly removing my clothes in front of him, under the stars. I was eventually down to my panties and bra, taking them off. I knelt in front of him, sliding his shaft between my breasts. I pushed them harder together, and felt them moisten from his tip. After few more slides, I let him free, crawling to sit on top of him.

I slid in, and once more he filled everything of me. I began to move, and he was already biting his teeth together, trying to hold on. I rolled my hips, feeling him, my clit rubbing into him, his balls lightly rubbing my asscheeks. As I sped up, he began to shake and we came, riding the waves of pleasure together. They just kept coming one after another, us spurring each other on until there was just throbbing left. I fell on his chest, panting. 

"No one's ever done that before to me," he huffed. "First you drive me to the edge of craziness and then ascend us both to heaven. I don't know whether to be afraid of you or kiss the ground under your feet," he rumbled. Shrugging, I weaved my hands into his thick dark hair, enjoying kissing him. 

"My girl, made of moonlight, dawn comes in an hour and I wouldn't like to leave," he sounded sad, caressing my hair. "Well my man, made of fiery sun and battle, surely we can steal few more minutes," I replied, listening strongest heartbeat I had ever known. I was lying naked on his chest, and we had actually downed those two bottles of wine. I was a little tipsy, he a bit more drunk now and after spending our night together, in a quite romantic mood. He was a wonderful lover, having satisfied me more than once tonight, in many different ways.

"Let's go face our judgement and get over it," I finally decided. It felt sort of sad to leave the beautiful old tower. It would keep our secret in its quiet walls after we got out, hand in hand. No wonder Gladio loved it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final actual chapter.

We were turning around the corner, walking hand in hand. In front of our hotel, Ignis was angrily pacing back and forth, whereas Prompto was lazily slumping next to our pile of luggage, looking bored. As Ignis saw us, he ran to us, grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you answer your phone," he first yelled and then hugged me like a bear.

I saw over his shoulder Prompto grinning to me. "He was crazy worried about you. And probably very sorry he didn't get his morning... cuddles," Prompto said, hinting and rolling his eyes. Lucky for him, Ignis didn't even register his comment, taking a sniff at me. "You reek of wine!" Turning his sights at Gladiolus, he realized now that Gladio was still a little drunk. "How long have you been gone?" He was shocked.

"About all night. She was leaving on her own and I went after her..." Gladio explained and Ignis's eyes were about to pop. I had to step in before Ignis would explode, even without Gladiolus provocating him further. "I couldn't sleep. I felt I couldn't breathe. I meant to only take a walk by myself," I tried to calm him down. "Gladio was about to get blizzard hit on him, when he followed me. We talked long and some pretty serious stuff and just... ended up sort of staying up?" Sheesh, how should I put this. Ignis's eyes softened up a bit, but it definitely didn't mean storm was over. "Come on. We're leaving," he said.

Ignis pointedly left heaviest bags for Gladio to carry, while he took my waist possessively and began to lead us towards the docks. Not that Gladio seemed to mind, even in fumes he was perfectly capable of carrying a behemoth, but I felt guilty. When we got into the planned ship and surprisingly even in time, I was waiting for Ignis to continue his inquisition. Gladio had already fallen asleep next to our luggage, leaning over the biggest bag and snoring quietly.

Ignis was waiting for my initiative, giving me the look demanding very thorough explanation. Prompto got closer too, seeing that I was about to open up. "Don't blame Gladio, Ignis. I'm sorry I forgot to put sounds back in my phone and check it," I pleaded. He was still visibly playing the wounded-card and it began to irritate me in my tired state. "Listen. I'm going tell this to you once and straight..." I began to tell them why I had left, my thoughts and what I had talked with Gladiolus.

By the time I told them of my realization of loving them, they were very quiet. "So there. I love you both, individually, together, however it goes. Strange as it is. Him too," throwing my head somewhere in the general direction of Gladiolus. "Although I am not very pleased about this quiet group-plan of seducing me and seeing which way and whose arms I'd happen to fall," I grumbled, giving them a little hell.

My filters were pretty much gone now and boy, they were embarrassed. "I suggest you do your own bit of self-reflection and then tell me about your thoughts. I am going to sleep now," I announced and went to crawl carefully into Gladio's warm lap. He was still asleep, but slightly changed his position and embraced me, nuzzling my head against his chest. I fell asleep in a minute, listening his heart again, his hands around me.

When I woke up, I felt being transferred to someone elses arms. "Sorry babe, gotta take a leak. And a glass of water..." Familiar low voice said, moving away. Oh, Gladio. I opened my eyes and saw Prompto's blue eyes. I was at his lap now. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," he whispered. "Never mind," I replied, meaning it.

Seeing I wasn't about fall asleep immediately again, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the other thing too. Forgive me. Should've told you. It was just really hard. As hard as the stuff you thought last night," he said and waited for my reaction. "It's alright," I mumbled to him. Maybe bathroom, toothbrush and water wasn't a bad idea after all. Poor Prom, having to smell me, I thought as he surprised me and pulled me into a hard hug.

"Prom? Sweetie?" I asked. "Yeah?" His face lit up. "Mind taking me into a bath, please?" He just laughed and lifted me up surprisingly easily, carrying me into the ladiesroom.

Gosh he was sweet. He brought me my toothbrush and paste, even producing me a waterbottle. He waited for me to get out, holding my hand again immediately. I was about to ask him of Ignis, but then decided to back off anyway. I'd find out. At least Prompto and Gladiolus were okay with me, despite all.

"Wanna see pictures from the carnival?" Prompto asked. "You really had them made," I wondered. "Of course, love," he chuckled. We sat next to our luggage, Prompto pulling a small album out of his backpack. "I had them made yesterday," he explained and gave the album to me, wrapping his arm around me.

First picture was me. Sleeping. Looking somehow glowy, eyes shut, eyelashes looking thick and long, hair flowing. All in all, I looked pretty. Even in my own opinion, which was very rare. "It's my favourite," Prompto said, giving me a smile. "I told you you'd like it too, remember." Rest of the pictures were beautiful as well, perfect shots of both us and landscapes. I just felt very moved that Prompto considered it his favourite. "I'd love to have such a picture of you," I said to him, not thinking. "Spend a night with me, and take one," he said seductively, before hiding the album again.

Gladio appeared. "Hey babe. Feeling as hot as I do?" he asked me. "I don't know. How hot do you exactly feel," I asked back at him, grinning. "Like I've got still one fanclub left," he smiled back at me, winking and I was howling with laughter. He looked terrible, having lost his high and turning into hangover. "I don't know if I've got fanclubs. Might have two, dunno about third," I hinted at him.

"Yes you do," Ignis's clear voice sounded from opposite direction, making us all jump a little. He walked to us. "I apologize. For good many things. A word, if we may," he said, helping me up and leading me out on the deck. "I'm sorry. I didn't truly think of your feelings, and certainly not others. I'll do better from now on. If you'll have me," he had a gentle look in his green eyes.

I raised my hand to stroke his smooth cheek, and he took it, kissing my palm. "I'll try to restrict my possessiveness too. I'd just really love to share the room every now and then alone with you, hon. Camps are all well and good, especially sleeping next to you, as is our groupthing, but the one I really want is you," he promised. "It's a deal," I said, turning to seal it with a kiss.

So three fanclubs it was to me, then. And I truly loved all of them. Unique, handsome, lovable trio of mine. Who would've known our little vacation would turn this hot...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct's return and his thoughts.

Noct had texted in the morning which ship he'd arrive. Only Ignis was at the docks waiting for him, though.

Rest of his kingsguard was sprawled in the backseat of his car. Gladiolus was sitting in his usual place, the black mage chick leaning into him and Prompto leaning in her in return. They were all fast asleep and somehow very closely tangled.

Noct had totally seen them at Altissia. He had first caught a look of Ignis, moving inconspicuously in the street, not knowing he had seen him. Then he had seen Prompto and the mage tripping comically to the bushes, and in some point a moogle had begun shadowing him.

He was quite amused, them trying to keep their trip a secret from him. He didn't mind them coming, he had just wanted them to have some free time too, as he had visited and stolen some precious time with his Luna. Actually their concern had been warming his heart.

But that position and closeness in the backseat... He smelled a faint scent of wine and thought that alcohol had made them all so relaxed. They'd been partying properly after all. Even Ignis gave them a tender look, before starting the car. Wait a minute. Ignis? Tender?

A thought crossed Noct's mind, and he dismissed it immediately. Now that was way, way too wild idea.

Totally ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many hits and kudos! Thank you for this, reading and responses.  
> *blows a kiss* to you ALL! <3


End file.
